Diciembre
by La Pecosa Weasley
Summary: POST-GUERRA. Un año parece mucho tiempo, pero no lo suficiente para hacer recordar al amor de tu vida quién es y quién eres. Ronald Weasley esta dispuesto a intentarlo, pero no sabe que la fuerza del olvido y la nostalgia es tan poderosa como la muerte.
1. La magia de la Navidad

_¡Hola a todos! Gracias por entrar en este pequeño rincón _ronmionesco*_, ya que estáis aquí, leed, opinad y dejad un review :)_

**Aclaración**: Fic situado dos años después de la batalla (2000). Lo escribí hace tiempo, lo he revisado, aunque hay cosas que como en su momento me parecieron buenas, no las he cambiado.

_No soy rubia, ni millonaria, ni una genio, ni tampoco miles de personas en el mundo me adoran. __Todo lo que se pueda reconocer pertenece a **Rowling**._ Yo solo lo manejo a mi antojo y pongo algo de imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>Diciembre<strong>

_**"La magia de la Navidad"**_

_23 de Diciembre_

Las calles de la ciudad, aún a esas horas, estaban abarrotadas. Las luces de Navidad iluminaban todo de manera irreal, haciendo todo más alegre de lo normal, dando incluso un aspecto mágico a lo _muggle_. Tan solo faltaban dos días para poder celebrar el nacimiento del niño Jesús, y tal y como mandaba la estación, era un día frío en Londres. El ministerio de magia había dado vacaciones a la mayoría de sus empleados, como era debido; y sortilegios Weasley llevaba cerrado desde el día veinte por las fiestas navideñas.

Aunque quizás no era el mejor día para quedar con tu pareja y salir a tomar algo por ahí, a Ronald y Hermione no les importaba. Llevaban dos semanas sin poder disfrutar de la compañía del otro, cuando no era por demasiado trabajo de Hermione, era porque George no dejaba a Ron salir hasta que la tienda no estuviera completamente vacía o por alguna misión que cumplir junto a Harry y los demás aurores. Y aunque el viento helado del invierno traspasara las gabardinas de ambos enamorados, y la mano de Ron alrededor de los hombros de Hermione no fuera suficiente para calentar sus cuerpos, estaban al borde de la felicidad extrema, como siempre que compartían un momento.

— ¿Sabes Hermione? —preguntó Ron mientras acercaba a su novia un poco más—. Estos van a ser unos de los pocos días que vamos a poder estar juntos y quiero darte una sorpresa.

—Ron si me adviertes de una sorpresa, no lo será —rió Hermione con tono dulce, pero reservando esa chispa de sabelotodo.

—Necesito que sepas que será una sorpresa porque tendremos que ir a un sitio —Ron le hizo una mueca molesta por su corrección—. No es nada que me quepa en la mano.

—No necesito nada más Ron, tengo una familia perfecta y eso es todo lo necesario—intento disuadirlo Hermione.

—Bueno, cuando recibas la sorpresa la necesitarás, creeme.

—Ron…

—No hace falta que le des más vueltas, Hermione.

—Pero es que no quiero que te gastes nada que…

—Anda mira, ¿eso es una tarta de chocolate de dos metros? —preguntó Ron interrumpiendo a Hermione.

—Ronald Weasley, no me cambies de tema.

Ron se volvió a mirar a la castaña, olvidando la inmensa tarta, de menos altura que lo que Ron creía haber visto, del escaparate de la pastelería. Tenía las manos en la cintura, el ceño fruncido y la boca torcida.

—Hermione, estamos en Navidad. Todo el mundo recibe sorpresas, déjame ser un buen novio sorprendiéndote por una vez; déjame sorprender a la sabelotodo de Hermione Granger.

Ella suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado: una niña recibia de la mano de un hombre una piruleta de caramelo, y sonreía como si con eso fuera suficiente vivir eternamente; _la magia de la Navidad_.

—Está bien. Pero como sea algo totalmente innecesario la sorpresa volverá por donde ha venido.

—Palabra —Ron levantó la mano derecha a la altura de su cabeza.

Hermione sonrió y le cogió de la mano para seguir caminando. Llevaban juntos desde unas semanas después de La Gran Batalla, hacía dos años. La verdad es que lo único que había cambiado en su relación era que de vez en cuando te los podías encontrar besándose, cogidos de la mano, o dormidos bien juntos en el sofá. Las peleas seguían, como no, aunque ahora ya no incluían a ningún "_Won-Won, Lav-Lav_" o a un "_Herrrmione, Vicky_".

—Bueno, entonces no hagas planes para mañana —comentó Ron.

—Pero Ron, mañana es Nochebuena.

—Pero por la mañana no lo es. Puedo enseñarte mi sorpresa por la mañana y luego celebrar Nochebuena.

—Me parece bien.

Siguieron paseando tranquilamente, como dos recién enamorados de quince años que comparten su primer paseo por el parque; solo que este par tenían veinte años y llevaban enamorados desde quien sabe cuándo, dudo incluso que Harry lo sepa.

De pronto Hermione recordó algo sumamente relevante.

—Oye Ron hay una cosa que no hemos aclarado aún… —dijo Hermione

— ¿El qué? —preguntó Ron.

Hermione se paró en seco y miró a Ron fijamente a los ojos esperando que captara la indirecta, el aludido miró más intensamente a Hermione. Cinco segundos. Diez. Quince.

—Este juego de a ver quien aguanta más la mirada está bien Hermione, pero aún no me has dicho que querías.

Hermione subió la mirada al cielo resignada, y seguidamente le propinó una colleja parcial a Ron, ya que no llegaba del todo bien a su nuca.

— ¿Dónde vamos a pasar las Navidades, Ronald?

Ron, frotándose la nuca falsamente, movió la cabeza mientras recordaba las conversaciones anteriores.

—Oh, eso…_maldición_

—No maldigas, te he escuchado. Llevamos toda la semana discutiendo por cartas, es hora de que lo aclaremos, ¿no crees?

—Hermione, sé que quieres estar con tus padres, pero una Navidad no es una Navidad si no hay Weasleys —replicó Ron mientras volvía a caminar. Hermione se unió a él, ya no iban cogidos.

—Ronald, podemos turnarnos, en Navidad con mis padres y en fin de año con tu familia. Además siempre te quejas de ella, cosa que no entiendo. —recitó una vez más su argumento Hermione, aún Granger.

—Antes de seguir, ¿podrías parar de llamarme Ronald? Si me llamas por mi nombre completo esto parece más grave de lo que es.

—No. Esto es importante. Sabes que adoro a tu familia, que son como parte de la mía, pero solo te pido que pasemos la Navidad con mis padres. Solo será un día, y después podremos volver a La Madriguera.

—Todos los años ha sido en mi casa, cambiar la tradición me parece un insulto para mi madre.

Hermione estaba enfadada, siempre estaban en La Madriguera, pero lo que había dicho Ron tenía sentido. Si no se presentaban para la cena y la comida de Navidad, quizás la señora Weasley se ofendiera. Mientras Hermione seguía discutiendo en su interior, Ron la miraba de reojo. De pronto tuvo una idea.

— ¡Hermione!

Incluso una mujer mayor de varios metros atrás se sobresaltó por el grito del pelirrojo.

—Estoy a tu lado, ¿Por qué gritas? —le reprendió Hermione.

—Acabo de tener una idea fantástica.

Ron abrazó a su novia y la alzó, como casi siempre hacía cuando estaba rebosante de alegría. Hermione no entendía nada, aún seguía molesta, pero en los brazos de Ron el enfado parecía disminuir.

—¿Qué te parece esto?: cenamos y comemos en La Madriguera en Navidad con mi familia y con tus padres, todos juntos; en fin de año nos vamos Harry, Ginny, tu y yo de fiesta a algún lugar mágico y luego a alguno _muggle_, y nos podemos pasar por ambas casas.

Hermione quedó absorta por unos momentos y se maldeció a si misma por no haber pensado esa idea antes, y en el mismo momento se acusó por pasar tanto tiempo con Ron como para maldecir.

Ron podía llegar a ser muy despistado, pero no por nada era uno de los salvadores del mundo mágico.

—Eso es… ¡perfecto!

Hermione besó a Ron contenta, pero con dificultad, ya que una sonrisa tonta se le escapaba de la boca cada vez que él le daba un pequeño mordisco en la comisura de sus labios. Los dos sentían un pequeño escalofrío cada vez que sus labios se unían, como si una descarga eléctrica fuera de los pies hasta la boca, donde podían sentir como probaban el chocolate más dulce con la pasión más intensa. Ron parecía querer devorar ese sabor poco a poco.

—Ron, para —suplicó Hermione en medio de una carcajada, esta vez no por los mordiscos, sino por las cosquillas que Ron le hacía de verdad.

—Si quieres que te suelte deberás darme algo a cambio.

— ¿Un libro de Transformaciones, te parece bien?

—Hermione no me hagas recordar esos años por favor...más libros no. Un par de ranas de chocolate sería mejor regalo.

Hermione rió y le besó con tanto ímpetu que se tambalearon un poco hacía la izquierda y casi tumban a otra pareja que pasaba por allí. La castaña se sorprendía de lo increíblemente feliz que podía llegar a ser con tan solo sentir la respiración de Ron cerca de ella.

Ron la devolvió al suelo y, otra vez, como si fueran dos críos con escobas nuevas, caminaron por las calles frías de Londres; _la magia de la Navidad._

* * *

><p>*<strong><strong>Ronmionesco <strong>**(no sé si existe esta palabra, pero si eso ya la creo yo): cosa que tiene como tema principal la relación amorosa entre Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

**¿Tomatazos? ¿Rosas?**

**¿Quizás un review? :D**


	2. El otro corazón

Sin darse apenas cuenta de que cada vez se alejaban más del gentío, Ron y Hermione se adentraron en una pequeña y estrecha calle.

—Debería volver a casa Ron, no quiero que mis padres se enfaden.

—Joder Hermione, tienes veinte años.

—Sí, pero sigo viviendo con ellos, y si no quieres dejar de verme porque me castigarán de por de vida sin salir si llego tarde, será mejor que me lleves a casa.

—Vale, pero llegaremos más rápido con escoba —Ron sonrió disimuladamente.

Hermione dio media vuelta y se alejó a paso apresurado de Ron.

— ¡Era una broma Hermione! —Ron la agarró y la hizo girarse —. Sólo era una broma.

—Pues no es un tema para bromear, ya sabes que la última vez que montamos en escoba no tuvo nada de gracioso.

—Hombre, para mí tuvo gracia, aunque en verdad fui el que más sufrió; juraría que aún me duelen las costillas de lo fuerte que te agarraste a mí.

Hermione volvió a darse la vuelta.

—Tu ríete, si algún día despiertas en medio de la Antártida con un bikini de mujer, rodeado de arañas gigantes y sin tu varita, no preguntes el porqué.

Ron rió mientras seguía los pasos de Hermione.

—En serio, cualquier día podría pasar —aseguró Hermione sin girarse.

—No podrías vivir sin mí, Hermione.

Ella rió sarcásticamente, pero él apagó su risa con un pequeño beso.

—Ni sin mis besos —siguió el pelirrojo.

—No eres nada fuera de la común, Ron. Supongo que podría buscarme a otro pelirrojo glotón.

—Dudo mucho que te pudieras desenganchar de mi, llevamos casi toda la vida juntos, formamos parte del otro.

Hermione se sonrojó y se preguntó si Ron sabía lo tierno que podía llegar a ser sin proponérselo, con esos pequeños grandes detalles. Una ráfaga de viento los sobresaltó y se abrazaron casi sin proponérselo. De nuevo, esas orejas y esas mejillas coloradas.

—Vamos, tenemos que estar en mi casa dentro de diez minutos, será mejor que no paremos.

Y Hermione volvió a llevar el control de la situación mientras Ron se resignaba por tener que romper el abrazo.

Ron, frustrado por los horarios de sus suegros, se distrajo observando la melena de Hermione al caminar, viendo como se agitaba con sus pasos apresurados. Tan ofuscado estaba en el pelo de su novia, que no oía el motor del coche que se acercaba. Tan absorta estaba ella en todo lo que tenía que hacer mañana, que tampoco oía como el vehículo cogía más y más velocidad a medida que llegaba a la calle donde se encontraban.

Y sucedió. Sin esperarlo. Sin dar tiempo a actuar. Las pupilas de Ron y las de Hermione se dilataron en el mismo instante en el que los faros del vehículo los deslumbraron, bloqueando la visión durante una milésima de segundo. Hermione cruzaba la carretera mientras Ron aún estaba varios pasos más atrás. Él lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, sabe que intentó apartarla de la trayectoria del coche y atraparla en sus brazos de nuevo, pero no pudo, todo ocurrió como el destino lo tenía planeado. Es el destino quién nos une y nos separa, quien nos quita el aliento y quién nos devuelve la vida. Y en aquel momento estaban separados, Ron se quedó sin aliento corriendo en vano, y Hermione recibió el impacto con los ojos cerrados.

Quizás uno de aquellos corazones había sido dañado aquella noche, quizás su cuerpo tuvo que ser llevado a San Mungo, olvidando aquella idea de disfrutar de unas Navidades perfectas. Pero nadie entendió el dolor del otro corazón, el corazón que se partió en pedazos, el que sufriría el dolor del olvido.

* * *

><p>Año 2000, todo parecía indicar que una crisis informática acabaría con el mundo tal y como se conocía, pero la madrugada de aquel 1 de Enero no cambió nada para nadie, solo el año; o eso creían. Pero la verdad, es que días antes de aquella madrugada, un joven de 19 años había perdido su mundo entero, su vida, su corazón y su razón.<p>

Cerca de las seis de la mañana, Ronald Weasley caminaba de camino al hospital, como siempre; se había aprendido el camino a pie de memoria, ese espacio de tiempo en que duraba el trayecto le hacía desconectar del mundo, de la cruda realidad en la que vivía. Observaba salir el sol, los pájaros, incluso cada minúscula piedra en su camino parecía interesante como para ser observada durante un par de segundos. Prefería pasear antes que ir por otro medio.

Llegó antes de lo previsto, cosa que le sorprendió, no le había parecido caminar tan rápido, aún así no paró y siguió el camino por los pasillos del hospital. La poca gente que había a aquellas horas o no le prestaba ni un atisbo de atención o se giraba con interés a ver el demacrado rostro del joven con una mueca de tristeza. Ronald llevaba días sin dormir, comiendo lo mínimo aunque se quedara con hambre y observando la camilla en la cual yacía su novia día tras día, noche tras noche; en un ciclo sin fin.

Al llegar al pasillo que visitaba siempre, se encontró con su mejor amigo Harry y su hermana Ginny.

— ¿Cómo está hoy? —preguntó con la ya, casual, voz ronca.

—Sin novedades —le contestó su amigo, con las mismas sombras oscuras bajo los ojos que él—. Sus padres han ido a descansar a un hotel, no soportan verla así, y mucho menos entrar en su casa.

— ¿Y te crees que yo sí? Pero no seré tan capullo como para abandonarla _otra vez_ —dijo Ron entrando en la habitación.

Ginny observó a su hermano con los ojos abatidos. Su hermano era fuerte, ella sabía que pocas veces lloraba, solo en dos ocasiones lo había visto llorar de verdad, exceptuando su niñez; pero también sabía que Ron sufría demasiado y que un día de estos no podría soportar más dolor. Desde la puerta miró como Ron se sentaba en la silla que acompañaba la camilla donde Hermione Granger, con el rostro sereno y los ojos cerrados, dormía.

—Hola —saludó Ron, como siempre lo hacía. Dicen que cuando se está en coma, la persona enferma quizás te oiga, y Ron tenía la esperanza de que así fuera y por eso nunca dejaba de hablarle; aunque él no sabía que no servía para nada.

Ron esperó un par de segundos, como siempre. Pero como respuesto escuchó el mismo silencio que obtenía cada día. Observó minuciosamente el rostro de Hermione. Verdaderamente ahora más que nunca parecía un ángel, aún con en el rasguño que cubría su cara y más pálida de lo normal.

—Mi madre ha preparado pastel de manzana, ¿tu favorito, sabías? —volvió a hablar Ron—. Cuando despiertes traeré millones de ellos. Y también libros, seguro que querrás ponerte al día de lo nuevo de Flourish & Blotts.

—Ron… —alertó Ginny, que había entrado en la habitación silenciosamente.

Él no contestó.

—Ron —dijo Ginny de nuevo—. El médico debe revisar a Hermione. Ven conmigo.

Ron no se movió.

—Ron por favor, ven conmigo —suplicó Ginny con lágrimas en los ojos, no queriendo soportar ni un segundo más estar en esa habitación.

Ron miró a su hermana con los ojos cristalinos, pero llenos de coraje.

— _¿Si fuera Harry, qué harías tu?_ —preguntó.

—Ronald, eso no viene al caso, el doctor quiere que salgas. Sal, ya.

Las últimos palabras de Ginny sonaron tan a lo Molly Weasley, que hicieron efecto en Ron y se levantó de la silla. Él caminó sin mirar a su hermana hasta el pasillo. Harry apoyó una mano en el hombro de su amigo, mano que él rechazó. Ron abandonó la estancia y no dijo a donde iba.

—Está sufriendo demasiado Harry —susurró Ginny llorando—. Más que todos nosotros. Esto no puede continuar así.

—Lo sé Ginny, ¿pero qué pretendes que hagamos? —Harry abrazó a Ginny mientras, tras sus gafas, caían gruesas lágrimas. Odiaba ver como Hermione no mostraba mejoras a lo largo de las semanas, y odiaba más ver como su amigo se hundía más y más en un pozo del cuál no podía salir.

—Yo… —sollozó Ginny—. No lo sé, yo solo quiero que todo sea como antes, que el maldito de Malfoy sea castigado... Que le hagan sufrir todo lo que merece, que sepa lo que es perder a alguien; simplemente, _que pague_.

**[ * * * ]**

Ron llegó hasta el baño de hombres y se encerró en uno de los lavabos, sacó su varita y envió un patronus a su padre. Quería acabar con aquella situación cuanto antes, no podía soportar que Hermione estuviera en coma, pero mucho peor era saber que la persona culpable no era juzgada por lo que había hecho.

Tardó unos minutos en recibir respuesta, minutos que dedicó a desahogarse en lágrimas y a vomitar un par de veces. Finalmente su padre respondió.

— "_El juicio será mañana. A las 18:00. Iremos juntos"._

Era un mensaje corto, pero era todo lo que Ron necesitaba oír. Malfoy pagaría por todo lo que había causado.

**[ * * * ]**

Ron paseaba de un lado a otro del ministerio, inquieto, su mirada derrochaba odio y pensaba en alguna manera para no matar a Malfoy cuando se lo encontrara. No quería dar razones para que lo juzgaran a él por dejarle un ojo morado, o quizás más de una parte del cuerpo morada.

Suspiró al notar la mano de su padre en el hombro, se giró y vio reflejados sus propios ojos en los de su padre, tan azules como los suyos, solo que los de su padre no estaban llenos de odio, dolor y sufrimiento. Solo derrochaban tristeza.

—Ronald, tranquilízate —pidió Arthur con una voz que intentaba sonar serena.

—¿Qué me tranquilice? —se burló Ron—. Estoy lo bastante tranquilizado papá, créeme que si no fuera así a Draco Malfoy le estarían dando el beso del dementor ahora mismo.

—Eso es algo grave Ron, no debemos llenar nuestros corazones de… —le reprendió su padre con voz paternal.

—Lo llenaré con lo que haga falta.

Ronald se dio la vuelta de nuevo, dispuesto a comenzar su constante ir y venir. Su padre lo miró, lleno de nostalgia y de tristeza, pero a la vez con algo de orgullo al ver el tan gran sentimiento que su hijo menor llevaba en el corazón, tan grande como el que sentía él por Molly. Se imaginó en la situación de Ron, y una especie de admiración le llenó por completo, su hijo era valiente.

Ron apretó los nudillos hasta el punto de dejarlos más blancos de lo que su propia piel era al ver aparecer a Draco Malfoy, seguido de su madre. El pelirrojo le miró con todo el odio que sentía en su corazón, sus ojos azules parecían negros a la poca luz que había en el ministerio. Cualquiera se asustaría de su mirada, excepto Draco, que le devolvió la mirada a Ron tan cargada de_venganza_ como la suya.

—Demos por comenzado el juicio —anunció el ministro Kingsley cuando los dos implicados tomaron asiento.

Draco se sentó con aire de suficiencia y Ron se aseguró de no perder de vista cada uno de sus movimientos.


	3. Tan sólo verla sonreír

—Señor Draco Malfoy, está usted acusado de atropellar a la señorita Hermione Granger el pasado veintitrés de Diciembre a las nueve menos cuarto de la noche con un Ford 234. ¿Niega poseer dicho vehículo?

—No —respondió Malfoy tras unos segundos de silencio.

—Así... —prosiguió el ministro— ¿Cómo consiguió obtener un Ford 234 _muggle_?

Ron no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Draco, que parecía querer hacerle sufrir lo máximo posible tardando en contestar las preguntas más de lo necesario.

—Es un regalo antiguo de familia, y no es_muggle_, puede volar, recordemos que la familia Weasley poseía un vehículo similar, aunque de menos calidad —interrumpió la madre de Draco.

— ¿Es eso correcto señor Weasley? —se obligó a preguntar Kingsley a Arthur.

—Sí, ministro.

—Prosigamos —Kingsley giró un par de hojas de su mesa—. ¿Qué hacía usted aquel veintitrés de Diciembre a las nueve menos cuarto de la noche, señor Malfoy?

—Yo paseaba por Londres, había sido un día muy duro.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Ronald, desatando cólera—. ¿Tu peluquero no te dejó el peinado que deseabas? ¿O bien tu mami no te llevó el desayuno a la cama?

—Señor Weasley, contrólese —avisó Kingsley.

—Ronald, no nos conviene hablar de más e interrumpir al acusado —Arthur colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo para que controlara sus emociones.

Ron resopló por lo bajo y observó el rostro de Malfoy, quizás eran imaginaciones suyas o su piel parecía más blanca de lo normal.

—Por la mañana había asistido al funeral de mi novia, señor ministro.

Unos murmullos comenzaron a correr por toda la sala del juicio.

—Nombre —pidió el ministro.

— Lane Smith —respondió Draco.

Esas dos palabras limpiaron la oscuridad que había en la mente de Ron. La vena de su cuello se tensó incontrolablemente, como sus puños. Aunque tardó unos segundos en recordar aquel día, la imágenes no paraban de aparecerle en la cabeza como relámpagos de una gran tormenta.

"—_Tendrías que haber visto la cara del niño cuando…_—_explicaba Ron risueño mientras su novia reía con él._

_Una lechuza interrumpió la anécdota de Ron. Fue Hermione la que, algo frustada por tener que levantarse de la cama dónde estaba tumbada junto a Ron, se levantó a ver qué era lo que traía la mensajera._

— _¿Qué pasa?_—_preguntó Ron cuando su novia cambió su semblante feliz por uno de preocupación al leer la carta._

—_Es una carta de Blair, mi compañera de trabajo_—_contestó Hermione_—_. Dice que hay un incendio en la biblioteca de Londres en honor a los elfos que construimos hace dos meses. Yinry, Wappe, Hinka y Pobb están allí._

— _¿Esos son los…_—_Ron cojió la carta de las manos de Hermione mientras su voz se apagaba._

—_Si Ron, son los elfos que se nos regalaron las entradas de_quidditch_. Debo ir._

—_Déjame acompañarte_—_pidió él._

—_No, por favor, quédate aquí, ¿y si te pasa algo?_

— _¿Y si te pasa a ti?_

—_Estaré bien, Blar y Jerry me ayudarán, no me pasará nada. Por favor, confía en mí._

_Hermione besó a su novio con muchísimo cariño mientras él no asimilaba él dejarla ir._

—_Ron_—_le llamó antes de salir por la puerta. Él la miró_—. _Ya sabes, ahora o nunca._

_Para Ron y Hermione nunca había sido fácil decirse las palabras "Te amo" o "Te quiero", eran demasiado inseguros y tímidos. Así que habían desarrollado un extraño sistema para substituir esas palabras por otras que representaran algo de su relación, haciendo todo mucho más íntimo que dos palabras universales._

_Ron tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la había dejado ir, y cuando lo hizo, cogió la chaqueta y salió detrás de ella sin pensárselo dos veces."_

Ron se levantó del asiento dispuesto a pegarle un par de puñetazos a Malfoy por ser tan jodidamente vengativo. No oía nada más que la voz de Hermione en cada parte de la sala, sólo la voz quebrada de su novia.

"—_Estoy preocupada_—_sollozó Hermione abrazándose al cuerpo de Ron en la habitación de este_—_. En cierta parte fue mi culpa, podía haberla salvado._

—_No fue culpa tuya, ella provocó el incendio. Además, si yo no te hubiera sacado en aquel preciso momento, tu podrías ocupar también un lugar entre las cenizas_—_Ron la acunó en su pecho._

—_Pero yo…si me hubiera quedado unos diez segundos más podría haberla salvado…y…_

—_Hermione, mírame_—_pidió Ron. Ella obedeció_—_. No es culpa tuya, no podías haberte quedado más tiempo sin atentar contra tu vida. Si tú hubieras muerto me hubieras matado a mí también._

_Hermione derramó aun más lágrimas y abrazó a Ron hasta el punto de que ambos se quedaran con los pulmones oprimidos, demostrándole que ella también moriría si a él le pasara algo. A veces es en los peores momentos cuando el amor más intenso y puro se demuestra._

—_Gracias, Ron._

_Y siguieron abrazos, dándose todo el uno al otro. Acabaron llorando ambos, recordando personas que la muerte nunca debería haberse llevado. Hermione fue la primera en dormirse, y Ron pasó casi toda la noche observándola y evitando que tuviera pesadillas; sabía que si dormía, él también acabaría teniendo sueños terribles, pero mirando a Hermione se sentía a salvo. Quién les iba a decir que esa seguridad duraría tan poco…"_

—¡Asqueroso vengativo de mierda! —gritó Ron asestándole un golpe a Draco Malfoy en la parte izquierda de la cara, el primer golpe de muchos.

Ronald no escuchaba las voces de su padre, ni las exclamaciones de los miembros del juicio; solo escuchaba el sonido de su puño impactando contra la persona que había dejado a Hermione en el estado más desesperante del mundo.

Solo quería derramar sangre, vengar lo que debía ser vengado. No le importaba lo que dirían de él luego, tampoco le importaba estar desgarrándose los nudillos de su mano derecha.

Ronald Weasley tan sólo quería volver a ver la sonrisa más bonita del mundo en aquella noche de Diciembre.


	4. Azul

_Siento la tardanza, he tenido unas semanas ajetreadas. _

_Este capítulo es bastante intenso, sobretodo el final. Espero que os guste :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Azul"<em>**

Normalmente nos aconsejan contar hasta diez para controlar nuestra ira. Pero bien sabía Merlín que Ronald Weasley no poseía esa capacidad. Arthur gritaba sin cesar a su hijo, incluso se acercó un par de veces a intentar separarle de Draco Malfoy, pero Ron parecía estar absorto en su propio mundo: en una burbuja negra.

Draco intentaba defenderse, también era fuerte. Pero no le era sencillo, ya que Ron estaba de pie y eso le hacía ganar puntos de ventaja. Tras asestarle un descomunal golpe que hizo volar un diente de Draco, un rayo de luz separó a ambos, como si un cuchillo hubiera cortado el hilo que los unía a base de golpes. Draco quedó pegado al respaldo de la inmensa silla de madera, y a continuación el ministro lanzó un segundo hechizo que consiguió mover a Ron en contra de su propia voluntad hasta su silla, dónde quedo fuertemente amarrado como Malfoy.

Seguidamente Kingsley ordenó traer asistentes de San Mungo para atender las heridas de ambos.

—Señor Ronald Weasley, debido a que no hay pruebas de que Draco Malfoy haya…

— ¿¡Que no hay pruebas! —gritó indignado Ron—. ¡Este maldito gilipollas atropelló a Hermione para vengar la muerte de su novia! ¡Acaba de confesarlo! ¿Quiere que este hurón siga escupiendo mierda por su boca? ¡Ya hemos escuchado todo lo necesario!

—Pido silencio señor Weasley, o me veré obligado a hechizarle para que contrele su vocabulario. Ha atentado contra la vida del acusado, deme las gracias por no convocar otro juicio contra usted —dijo Kingsley—. El juicio queda aplazado. Draco Malfoy no será juzgado de momento, mientras que Ronald Weasley será absuelto de los daños provocados en el acusado.

— ¿Aplazado? ¡Y una mierda, quiero que page, que page ahora por dejar a Hermione en coma! —Ron se removía en su silla inquieto.

—No hay opciones que debatir señor Weasley —Kingsley se levantó del asiento, dando por finalizado el juicio.

Antes de salir de la sala, Kingsley le lanzó una mirada a Arthur en la que intentó transmitirle la gran pena que sentía por no poder darle la razón a la familia Weasley. Kingsley no descartaba en absoluto que Draco hubiera atropellado a Hermione a propósito, pero sin tener pruebas lo único que podía hacer de momento era esperar.

Las ligaduras que sujetaban a Ron a la silla fueron desatadas después de que curaran las heridas de sus nudillos y de que Malfoy fuera trasladado a San Mungo.

— ¡Más vale que te mantengas alejado de la habitación de Hermione, porque si te veo te mato, te descuartizo! –chilló Ron para nadie.

—Ronald… —su padre volvía a intentar calmarlo.

—Mira papá —Ronald bajó el tono de voz—. No quiero pagarla contigo ni con nadie ahora mismo. Si voy al hospital no podré soportar saber que Malfoy está siendo atendido por médicos que han tocado a Hermione. Me voy, quiero estar solo. Vete con mamá, yo estaré bien.

Ron caminó dando grandes zancadas, clavando los zapatos en el duro suelo de mármol, sintiendo cada baldosa bajo sus pies y deseando que aquello que pisaba fuera la cara de Draco Malfoy. Y, mientras que pisaba y pisaba, fue empapando el camino con las lágrimas que derramaba en silencio.

Desde aquel momento, nadie supo nada de Ron.

_**[ * * * ]**_

Cerca de las diez de la noche, Ginny y Harry aprovecharon para cenar rápidamente en la cafetería del Hospital mientras los señores Granger, Molly y George visitaban a Hermione. Después de unos incómodos minutos observando a Hermione con melancolía, la señora Weasley salió al pasillo, donde su hijo George la esperaba, dejando a los Granger con su hija.

— ¿Se sabe algo de Ron? —preguntó Molly a George.

Él negó con la cabeza, abatido.

— ¿Cuándo dará señales de vida, George?—se desesperó Molly, dejando salir una multitud de lágrimas imparables—. No me refiero a que aparezca después de llevar casi todo el día desaparecido, quiero que vuelva mi verdadero Ron. Estoy harta de verlo deambular de un lado al otro sin ánimo, sin vida. Tengo la sensación de que no solo estoy perdiendo a una hija George, sino que también a mi propio hijo. Se aleja de todos sin que podamos hacer nada. Los estoy perdiendo, a los dos. No quiero tener tres hijos menos. No, yo no quiero volver a…

George abrazó a su madre con fuerza, tranquilizándola y haciéndola callar a la vez. Sabía que si su madre pensaba demasiado en Fred en esos momentos de desolación, se hundiría en aquel pozo negro en el que se hundió después de la guerra durante un tiempo que parecía no tener límite. George cerró los ojos, sintiendo un intenso y corto golpe de electricidad en su pecho al pensar en su gemelo fallecido. Intentó no pensar en nada, tan sólo en abrazar a su madre, que parecía comenzar a calmarse poco a poco.

Cuando ella dejó de llorar de manera descontrolada, se sentaron y esperaron. Sin saber bien que esperaban, se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación y el ascensor del pasillo.

Unos gritos sobresaltaron a los dos Weasley, y a todos los médicos que caminaban a esas horas por la planta. Las voces venían de la habitación de Hermione. Y justo en el momento en el que Molly se levantó del asiento, Jean Granger salió al pasillo corriendo, agarró a George de los hombros y grito:

— ¡Llama a un médico! ¡Hermione ha abierto los ojos! ¡Los ha abierto, la he visto!

George no tardó ni tres segundos en correr a buscar a los sanadores de la sección. Una extraña sensación de felicidad comenzaba a recorrerle, al fin y al cabo él también tenía mucho aprecio a Hermione.

Los sanadores pidieron que desalojaran la habitación de inmediato para permitirles examinar a Hermione.

Y después de una hora seguían en la habitación 213 B que ocupaba la chica, la diferencia de ese minuto número 60, es que justo en ese momento apareció Ron.

Su madre se lanzó a abrazarle y comprobó el estado de las manos de su hijo; su marido le había contado el altercado del ministerio pero quedó más tranquila cuando vio que las heridas estaban curadas. George se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó.

—Te has comportado como un estúpido —le dijo George—. Pero estoy orgulloso de ti, has defendido a Hermione de la manera que siempre supe que lo harías. Aunque no lo creas, espero mucho de ti.

George sonrió un poco, intentando hacer sonreír a su hermano, pero Ron no pudo.

Ron miró a su madre y con sorpresa comprobó que tenía los ojos brillantes de alegría, y no apagados como los llevaba viendo durante días. Recorrió con la mirada a su hermano y a los padres de Hermione y se encontró con el mismo brillo. Incluso Jean sonreía un poco.

— ¿Qué está…? —pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Ginny y Harry aparecieron corriendo por las escaleras.

— ¡George, he recibido tu carta! —gritó exhausta Ginny—. ¿Es verdad?

George asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué es verdad? —preguntó Ron sin comprender nada.

—No me lo puedo creer… —susurró Ginny entre lágrimas de alegría.

—Pero aún no es seguro, ¿no? —preguntó Harry, intentando no hacerse ilusiones, aunque ya estaban hechas.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué soy el último que se entera de las cosas? —preguntó Ron antes de dejar que su madre contestara a Harry.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y dejó salir a los cinco sanadores que habían atendido a Hermione aquella hora y poco más. Sonrieron a todos y exclamaron con voz triunfante:

—La señorita Hermione se encuentra en perfecto estado.

— ¿En perfecto estado? —la voz de Ron resonó por todo el pasillo—. ¿Hermione ha despertado?

—En efecto —respondió uno de los sanadores, una mujer bajita y morena.

La sonrisa de Ron fue tan grande, que cualquiera diría que había descubierto el remedio contra todas las enfermedades del mundo. Ron notó como un extraño cosquilleo subía desde la punta de los dedos de sus pies hasta la coronilla de su cabeza. Notaba que volaba, y es que sin darse cuenta había pegado tal salto que asustó a todos los presentes. Hermione había despertado. Eso quería decir que podría volver a ver esos ojos del color del chocolate con leche, podrían reír juntos los veranos en el lago, abrir los regalos de navidad en La Madriguera, pelearse porque seguramente ella estaría leyendo demasiado rato o él estaría haciendo el vago durante todo el día, volvería a dejar ganar a Hermione en las partidas de ajedrez, podría despertarla por las mañanas con un _aguamenti_ y después con un beso, escuchar con Harry las conversaciones de las chicas aunque ellas después los regañaran,…volver. Eso significaba volver a la vida. Y es que Ron se había dado cuenta de que sin Hermione su vida perdía ese sentido que la mantenía cuerda.

Ron abrazó a Harry, a Ginny, a su madre, a Daniel y Jean…incluso a un abuelito que iba de camino a otra habitación. Ron era el reflejo de la vitalidad misma.

—Pueden entrar de dos en dos —dijeron los sanadores contagiados de la alegría del joven Weasley.

Y aunque Ron se moría de ganas de entra, acariciar, abrazar, besar, tocar,…y hablar con Hermione, permitió que sus padres fueran los primeros en entrar a verla. Mientras esperaba, Ron necesitaba descargar toda la adrenalina que se le había instalado en el corazón, y se puso a mover el pie derecho de arriba a abajo. Sentía como si hubiera ganado treinta copas de _quidditch_, como si hubiera descubierto una reserva infinita de ranas de chocolate, como si nadara entre chucherías, era tan feliz como no lo había sido en meses, sonreía como no había sonreído jamás, ni cuando recibió la carta de Hogwarts.

Molly observó risueña el comportamiento de su hijo, y sobretodo observó el color de sus ojos: era azul, azul cielo, un azul que había revivido de las cenizas de un mal sueño.

Después de una media hora, los señores Granger salieron con caras de profundo dolor, nadie comprendió que pasaba… pero Ron estaba tan absorto en su felicidad que ni si quiera vio lo que pasaba, quería ver a su novia más que nada en el mundo.

Harry acompañó a su amigo. Ron entró el primero.

— ¡Hermione! —chilló emocionado mientras la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas—. Joder, no sabes lo raro que ha sido todo sin ti.

—Perdona, ¿quién eres tú? —preguntó Hermione, mirando a Ron como la primera vez que lo había mirado en el expreso de Hogwarts.

De azul cielo, a azul oscuro; las cenizas habían vuelto de nuevo a inundar sus ojos sin avisar.

* * *

><p><em>Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, no os cuesta dejar un review, ¿verdad?<em>

**_¿Me merezco un desayuno de Molly Weasley o una gragea con sabor a vómito?_**

Ana.


	5. Claire

_Siento mucho la tardanza, he tenido problemas con el internet.** ¡Pero aquí esta el capítulo V!**_

_Por cierto, esta canción me acompañó mientras lo escribía: _Make You Feel My Love - Adele

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Claire"<strong>_

Harry tragó saliva ruidosamente, observó el rostro de su amigo, esperando ver en cualquier momento como su furia se desataba, pero en lugar de eso vio como el cuerpo de Ron parecía haberse convertido en una estatua.

— ¿Qué quién soy? —repitió él, con la misma voz quebrada que Harry le había oído usar la noche del accidente.

—Sí, disculpa, hace unas horas he despertado en esta extraña habitación, creo que es un hospital…

—Es _San Mungo_ —aclaró Ron.

— ¿San qué? —repitió Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Puedo hablar con algún médico? No es que no me fie de vosotros, pero no os conozco, igual que a las dos personas que han pasado antes. No quiero más visitas de desconocidos, por favor.

_Boom boom_. El corazón de Ron paró de palpitar durante unos segundos, marcando su último latido en desconocidos. Por un momento pensó en reír, en descojonarse allí mismo, como si todo fuera una estúpida broma; no lo era, veía la cara de Harry terriblemente asustada intentando poner un semblante de serenidad. Ron dio un traspié y su amigo procuró que no cayera.

—Ron, vamos fuera —Harry estaba perplejo, tan pálido como Ron. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a buscar algún sanador que les ayudara en esta situación.

Ron no opuso resistencia hasta que llegaron cerca de la puerta. En aquel momento salió del extraño trance en el que había entrado, comprendió donde estaba y lo que pasaba, volvió del abismo en el que había caído. Se separó de Harry de manera brusca y corrió hasta la litera de Hermione, se arrodilló en el suelo y su cara quedó a la altura de la de ella. Su corazón parecía volver a reaccionar ante aquellos ojos tan preciosos como los recordaba. Su mirada se posó en los labios que tantas veces había rozado con su boca y con sus dedos. _Boom boom._ No podía irse, de ninguna manera podía hacerlo.

— ¡Soy yo, Hermione!

Una asustada Hermione se agarró a las blancas sabanas que la arropaban sin comprender nada. Los ojos de Ron le causaban temor, estaban llenos de dolor, un dolor que parecía instalarse en cada rincón de su piel.

—No sé quién es Hermione —susurró ella buscando ayuda en Harry.

— ¿Qué? —se alarmó Ron—. Hermione eres tú, tu eres Hermione: la chica más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, la más brillante. Eres nuestra mejor amiga, hemos vivido miles de aventuras juntos, siempre nos hemos ayudado los unos a los otros. Desde… siempre que… —Ron parecía no encontrar palabras entre las lágrimas que intentaba retener en sus ojos—. Tú eres _la bola de luz_, Hermione. Tú me ayudaste a encontrar el camino. Sin ti no puedo avanzar, me pierdo.

Harry se sorprendió por las palabras de Ron. Quizás nadie hubiera entendido aquella frase y hubiera tomado a Ron por loco, pero Harry recordaba perfectamente aquel día en el que Ron le salvó la vida, volvió con ellos, y explicó la magia con la que el _desiluminador _había entrado en su corazón. Sabía que esas palabras, viniendo de Ron, eran más que simples palabras. Él que hablaba era el propio corazón destrozado de su amigo.

—Ron, no sigas, no puedes hacer nada… —Harry estaba afrontando la situación mejor de lo que él pensaba, había adoptado la suficiente madurez como para no perder los estribos como Ron. Cada vez que miraba a Hermione la veía más aterrorizada, y cada vez Ron se hacía más daño a él mismo.

—Yo no soy Hermione —volvió a repetir la chica, sollozando e intentando alejarse de Ron—. Me llamo_ Claire_. Es muy bonito todo lo que le has dicho a esa chica, pero lo siento, esa no soy yo.

Ron ignoraba lo que Harry le decía, igual que se libraba de sus manos cada vez que él intentaba alejarle de Hermione._ No quería dejarla escapar, __**no podía**__ volver a alejarse de ella. __Aquella muchacha era Hermione, con o sin memoria._

— ¡Si que lo eres! —volvió a gritar Ron exasperado—. ¡El gilipollas de Draco Malfoy te atropelló con su coche hace dos meses! ¡Íbamos de camino a tu casa, después de haber decidido donde pasar las Navidades!

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione.

—Ron, salgamos fuera —Harry volvió a intentar coger a su amigo por los hombros en el mismo momento en el que Ginny, seguida de un doctor, abría la puerta.

— ¡Tienes que recordar Hermione! ¡Diablos, tienes que acordarte de todo, tienes que recordar_me_! —chillaba Ron mientras entre Harry y Ginny lo sacaban de la habitación, pero Ron tenía mucha más fuerza que ellos y era más alto.

—Cálmese, no ayuda en nada gritando de esa forma —pidió el doctor Norah—. Debo examinar a la señorita…

El doctor miró a Hermione con cierto temor.

—_Claire._

— ¿_Claire_? —preguntó Ginny. Los padres de Hermione les habían explicado, entre sollozos y angustia, la terrible noticia de la pérdida de memoria de Hermione, pero esto parecía ser más grave de lo que en un primer momento pensaba.

—Sí, _Claire_ Wayne.

— ¿Conoce usted Hogwarts? —preguntó el doctor intentando sacar más información.

—Si conoce su existencia es que también es mago —dedujo Hermione—. Supongo entonces que puedo confiar en usted: si, conozco Hogwarts, estudié allí.

—Al menos si recuerda que pertenece al mundo de la magia —agradeció Norah en un suspiro.

— ¿Qué coño importa que recuerde que es maga? —preguntó Ron dando un golpe con el puño en la pared—. ¡No recuerda como se llama, no _me_ recuerda!

Ron se estaba desgarrando la voz. No pensaba llorar, pero el pecho le oprimía cada vez más. Intentó volver a decir algo, pero Ginny le apuntó severamente con la varita.

—Déjalo Ron, o me veré obligada a dejarte inconsciente —aseguró Ginny. No quería ver más sufrimiento en los ojos de su hermano, ni ver la lucha en vano que libraba él solo.

Ron respiró profundamente un par de veces y, dando un portazo, abandonó la estancia.

—Este chico no está bien de la cabeza —musitó Hermione.

Ginny controló los nervios, quería decirle a Hermione que su hermano estaba perfectamente de la cabeza, que era ella quien lo había vuelto loco, pero decidió que lo mejor sería salir de la habitación igual que había hecho Ron.

Al salir al pasillo Ginny vio a su madre llorar abrazada a George, igual que los señores Granger. Se dirigió hacia su hermano.

—Ginny, no es buena idea —dijo George antes de que ella preguntara nada—. Pero como se que vas a ir igual te diré que se fue por ahí.

Ginny le agradeció la información con la mirada y siguió el camino indicado. Después de un rato caminando por las calles desiertas de Londres, descubrió a Ron en un pequeño banco de un parque. Se sentó junto a él.

Ron, sorprendido, se giró a ver quién era su acompañante. Las lágrimas en los ojos, que vagamente se había intentado quitar, le partieron el alma a su hermana, que también se echó a llorar. Ron la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, y ella se sorprendió de lo valiente que parecía ahora mismo incluso empapado en lágrimas.

— ¿Sabes? Solíamos venir aquí, a ella le gustaba dar de comer a los pájaros en este banco.

—A ella le gusta.

— ¿Eh?

— No ha muerto Ron, no hables en pasado.

Ambos se quedaron callados, compartiendo un íntimo silencio para nada incómodo. Los pájaros de los que hablaba Ron aparecieron poco después, y en ese mismo momento él rompió el abrazo para acercarse a ellos.

—** Voy a hacer que me recuerde**, Ginny.

Ella miró los ojos azules de su hermano con tristeza. Le costaba ver que detrás de todas esas cenizas que los cubrían aún quedaba ese mar en el que Hermione decía haberse perdido tantas veces. Normalmente en esas conversaciones Ginny fingía que iba a vomitar o se burlaba de las mejillas sonrosadas de la castaña. Ahora aquello le parecía muy lejano.

—Te ayudaré —dijo Ginny levantándose—. Yo también quiero que Hermione vuelva. Además no me gusta el nombre de _Claire_.

Ron le sonrió, entre lágrimas. Permanecieron observando a las aves durante varios minutos, compartiendo el dolor, apoyándose como verdaderos hermanos. Ron sentía que ese día era tan parecido al de la muerte de Fred, tan doloroso, que no creía que fuera capaz de mantenerse en pie mucho rato más.

—Será mejor que volvamos a casa, mañana será otro día —comentó Ginny, leyéndole el pensamiento a Ron.

—Ojalá que todo esto sea una pesadilla y mañana Hermione nos recuerde…— susurró él mirando hacia el lado opuesto en el que se hallaba Ginny.

—Te recordará —aseguró ella, dándose cuenta de que ese _nos_ en realidad quería decir _me_.

* * *

><p>¡Tacháaaaaaan!<p>

**¿Merezco una foto sexy de Ron o más bien una noche con Filch?**

**Si habeís llegado hasta aquí, no cuesta nada dejar un pequeño **(o enorme)** review :D**

Ana (pecosa en potencia)


	6. 365 días

_Bien, sigo viva._

_Siento mucho haber tardado taaaaaaaaaaaaanto en actualizar, pero como ya comenté en el foro The Ruins, fui tan sumamente torpe que **BORRÉ TODA MI CARPETA DE FICS.** Por tanto, estoy en proceso de volver a escribirlos todos T.T_

_Sin más dilación...¡el capítulo VI!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>"365 días"<strong>_

Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry Potter no se levantaba tan sumamente pronto. Después de la batalla vinieron meses de pesadillas y de ojeras bajo sus ojos verde esmeralda, cosa que Molly quiso solucionar invitándole a abandonar Grimmauld Place para que durmiera en La Madriguera; fue una invitación de unos días que se había convertido en una orden de permanecer allí infinitamente. Pero la verdad es que después de un tiempo con los Weasley aprendió a controlar sus malos sueños gracias a Ginny.

Ahora parecía que las pesadillas habían vuelto, pesadillas en las cuales veía como Hermione los abandonaba o como Ron se suicidaba. Harry prefería andar como un muerto por la casa antes que revolverse entre sudor y lágrimas en su cama.

Lo que más le sorprendió a Harry al bajar a la cocina fue ver que todos ya se habían levantado antes que él. Molly se encontraba de compras según le contó Ginny, Arthur en el Ministerio, George en la tienda y Ron y su novia desayunando.

Harry cogió un vaso de zumo de calabaza y se unió a los dos hermanos pequeños.

—La Madriguera últimamente no parece la de siempre, cada vez hay menos movimiento...

Harry se arrepintió de haber comentado eso tras ver la cara de Ron: había levantado la vista de su plato, completamente lleno de comida, y se había quedado mirando hacia adelante con la mirada perdida. El pelirrojo se levantó sin decir nada y salió al jardín. Ginny le propinó una patada por debajo de la mesa a Harry.

— ¡Eh! —se indignó él.

—Ten un poco más de tacto, ¿quieres?

—Lo siento Ginny, he intentado romper el silencio incómodo con el que estabais desayunando. Parecía que había muerto alguien.

—Es como si Hermione hubiera muerto, Harry, y lo sabes. Ron parece un muñeco de trapo sin vida —le regañó ella. Cogió el plato de su hermano—. ¡Ni si quiera a probado nada, y es Ron!

Harry comprobó como lo que su novia decía era cierto: el plato de Ron estaba intacto.

—No pretendía herirle. Solo quería decir algo para que la atmósfera fuera más agradable.

— ¿Diciendo lo vacía que está la casa? —Ginny levantó una ceja y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Harry.

— ¡Para mí también es difícil! ¡Hermione es como mi hermana! Sé que no estoy pasando por lo mismo que pasa Ron, pero yo también siento que la he perdido. ¿Crees que soy un insensible, que he dicho lo solitaria que está la casa adrede? —Harry dio un golpe sobre la mesa, pero no de enfado, sino de desesperación—. No quiero que Ron este mal, pero obviando lo que está sucediendo tampoco le ayudamos. Todos queremos recuperar a Hermione y todos queremos volver a ver al Ron de siempre, pero con momentos como estos solo estamos consiguiendo distanciarnos, Ginny.

Ella se quedó mirando a Harry durante unos instantes, como debatiendo el acercarse a él para cogerle de la mano o el irse de la sala.

—Lo siento Harry, pero creo que subestimas a Ron. Él sabe perfectamente lo que está pasando, y no pretende ocultarlo. Es más, está constantemente pensando en ello, otra cosa es que no lo hable contigo.

—Soy su mejor amigo —susurró Harry—. Siempre me lo cuenta todo, y yo a él.

—Permíteme dudarlo. Ron solo te contará lo que siente cuando tú le des a entender que lo comprendes. Él piensa que tú crees que, en cierta parte, él es culpable de estado de Hermione.

— ¡¿Qué? —Harry se alarmó. — Yo nunca culparía a Ron,_ nunca_.

—Lo sé.

Ginny por fin acabó su debate interior y se acercó a Harry. Se cogieron de las manos y ella se apoyó en su pecho.

—Sé que nunca culparías a Ron, pero ya sabes lo inseguro que es, y lo inferior que se sigue sintiendo a tu lado a pesar de la derrota de Voldemort. Hazme un favor y habla con él, sincérate, resuelve sus dudas, y estoy segura de que volveréis a ser tan amigos como siempre —Harry cogió a Ginny por la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos—. Te suplico que hables con él, tú le necesitas, y él a ti. No podéis distanciaros más, le estamos perdiendo.

—No voy a dejar que eso pase, Gin. Hablaré con él está noche en la habitación, te lo prometo.

Ginny se acercó a los labios de Harry y los besó, lentamente y con dulzura, mientras él disfrutaba acariciando tiernamente sus largos cabellos pelirrojos. Fue un beso inocente, lleno de amor.

—Ve a descansar —dijo Harry—. Tus ojeras te delatan, yo estaré al tanto de la casa.

—Te quiero —susurró Ginny antes de desaparecer por las escaleras para intentar dormir.

—Yo también te quiero —pronunció Harry cuando ella ya estaba demasiado lejos para oírle.

Harry se sentó de nuevo en la mesa y procedió a desayunar, pero la comida de la señora Weasley, tan buena como lo era siempre, no le pareció más que algo sin sabor que solo servía para callar el ruido de su estómago.

**[ * * * ]**

Parecía el paraíso. Desde el primer momento que vio aquel lugar sabía que solo alguien como _ella_ podría vivir ahí, ella y él, juntos. Mientras caminaba a pasos lentos por el borde del lago, arrancó un enorme y delicado lirio blanco: olía tan bien como su enmarañado pelo. Estaba tan hipnotizado por el perfume que desprendía aquella flor que no veía donde colocaba los pies, y, tras tropezar con una piedra, se precipitó al suelo. No hizo ademán de levantarse, simplemente se dio la vuelta y se quedó contemplando el cielo. Observó las nubes con admiración. Nunca antes se había fijado en el bonito color azul del cielo, **tan bonito como aquel vestido**. Cerró los ojos y recordó a la perfección los pliegues de la tela, el_ fru-fru_ que emitía el vestido cuando ella caminaba…recordó lo increíblemente guapa que le había parecido en aquel momento, aunque en realidad él sabía que, para él, ella jamás había sido fea. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se lamentó de ver como unas nubes de tormenta empezaban a tapar el cielo, nubes que le hicieron pensar lo lejano que había quedado aquel curso y aquel baile. Se dio cuenta de todo lo que había pasado después de aquel momento, toda la guerra, y todo el amor. No se le daban muy bien las matemáticas y la aritmancia, pero estaba seguro de que, por lo menos, 1500 días le separaban de su recuerdo.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la importancia de los días y de aprovecharlos, de vivirlos intensamente. Fue ahí cuando se propuso lo imposible, cuando se prometió lograr lo impensable. Fue ahí, tumbado en el lugar más mágico que había pisado jamás, donde Ron se marcó 365 días para volver a tener a Hermione entre sus brazos, para volver a pelearse y reír con ella, y para volver a besar sus labios sabor caramelo. 365 días, si lo conseguía bien, si no lo hacía…la olvidaría. Y sabía que olvidarla no iba a ser nada fácil, sabía que si perdía los 365 días, se vería obligado a abandonar todo.

Mentiría si digiera que Ron no tenía miedo de lo que iba a hacer, pero está bien sentir miedo de vez en cuando. Lo que no está bien es dejarse detener por él, y** Ron no pensaba detenerse de ninguna manera.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco un uniforme nuevo y brillante o que me tiren sobre el Sauce Boxeador?<strong>

**DEJAD UN REVIEW MÁS ABAJO :)**

Ana (pecosa en poténcia)


End file.
